1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display device capable of being completely folded, and a method of manufacturing the flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device has been recently developed which can be bent by using a flexible substrate or film made of a bendable material such as a plastic. Such a flexible display device has properties of thinness, lightness, impact resistance, as well as flexibility, which may result in an infinite range of applications in the future due to its high manufacturability. Further, various shapes or forms of mobile devices employing such flexible display devices have been recently researched and developed.
The flexible display device may generally include a flexible substrate or film on which silicon devices are disposed. However, flexibility of the flexible display device may be limited by the silicon devices.